


not there

by amybri2002



Series: soulmate september [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Patton’s timer is about to reach zero, but he is hit with confusion as his soulmate doesn’t appear to be in sight.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: soulmate september [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905379
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	not there

**Author's Note:**

> day two!!! this one is dedicated to demus from the discord server who suggested intrusleepality as a ship to write for, which resulted in me realising how fun of a concept a poly ship would be for this prompt specifically, and so here we are lol. 
> 
> prompt: there is a timer that counts down to when you will meet your soulmate.

Almost time. Patton had been waiting for this day his entire life, the day he'd _finally_ meet his soulmate, his perfect match, the person he'd (hopefully) get to spend the rest of his life with. Not everyone spent their whole life with their soulmate, some never even attempted to date, but Patton was sure that he and his soulmate would get along, and fall in love, and live happily together. Just like his parents had, and just like his other friends were beginning to do. In his group of friends, his timer had always been behind - they'd all already met their soulmates, all gone on to have the best time of their life. 

Patton was already grateful for the time that he could spend with his friends, of course. He'd always _wanted_ a relationship, a family, a forever home, but he was... fine if that didn't happen. It didn't _have_ to be his soulmate, anyway. There were plenty of other people in the world, plenty of chances to build a life. Still, the idea of soulmates were pretty neat, huh? The idea that there was someone out there that fit _perfectly_ with you, that understood you. He loved the idea of it.

He had tried to date in the past, as many other people had done, people who had to wait years or even decades to meet their soulmates. It had never gone particularly well for him - most people found him annoying - and it had always been hard to find people in the first place, let alone _keep_ them, but...

He shook that thought out of his head, as he wandered into the park. Five minutes. His soulmate would like him, surely. His _friends_ didn't find him annoying... usually. Perhaps he'd just been dating the wrong people. That would make sense - the _right_ person was obviously his soulmate. And he was about to meet them. He should be feeling _excited_ , right?

Yeah, excitement must have been what that buzzing feeling was. Not anxiety at all, no way.

He sat down on a bench and surveyed his surroundings, wondering how he was going to meet his soulmate, who they were gonna be, what they were gonna look like. He didn't exactly have a type - in the past, he'd pretty much just dated anyone who asked him, or anyone who was remotely nice to him. Yeah, he probably should have known that wouldn't work out. Love was a lot more than that.

He looked down at the timer on his wrist. One more minute. He breathed in and out, bracing himself for whoever was to come. His foot started tapping unconsciously on the ground. He closed his eyes. Thirty seconds. He heard footsteps heading his way, from... two directions. Huh. Fifteen seconds. He could feel the sun on his skin, just beginning to emerge from behind the clouds. Five seconds. He counted down. Three seconds. Someone sat on the bench besides him. One second.

Patton opened his eyes and looked to the side, plastering on a smile and opening his hand into a wave. But before any sound could come out of his mouth, he faulted, noticing that there were two people. One sat on another's lap, stroking the others chin and smirking.

"Hey, babes," he said, staring straight into the others eyes, who stared straight back, his eyes glistening. "You're my soulmate then, huh?"

Oh. Oh, okay. So... not them. Frowning, Patton looked around, but saw no one else in sight. What? But- The clock had definitely reached zero, he...

Patton looked back over at the pair sat on the bench with him, feeling a wave of... something rush over him. Longing? Jealousy? No, no, he... no, these two soulmates had just met, and they both looked _so_ happy. The one with sunglasses buried into his perfectly kept deep brown hair, sat on the others lap, was clearly trying to keep himself calm, act flirty, but Patton could sense his excitement, the pure joy in his eyes. And the other one was flushed, cheeks bright red, barely able to breath. Patton almost wished that was him.

But no. No, they were happy, they'd found their soulmate, and Patton was happy for them. Patton just had to search a little harder for his. His timer had reached zero, so maybe... maybe his soulmate had just passed by him, they couldn't be too far away, right?

Right...

That wave of emotion changed inside him as he looked away, and... he found himself biting back tears. No, he wasn't going to cry. He- He wasn't sad, he was _happy_ for this new couple, right? As he had said before, it wasn't as if he _needed_ a soulmate, anyway. There were plenty of other people. Plenty of ways to get a family, right? And besides, family was a lot more than just a partner and children, it was... it was the people who you feel most comfortable around, the people who make you happy, the people who you can share your life with, and... it didn't need to be romantic. He had his friends, that was enough. That was...

The excited whispers from besides him had stopped. Tears had actually started to pour from his eyes. Oh.

The two besides him had stood up, moved closer to him, looking at him in concern.

"Hey, babe, are you okay?" the one with sunglasses asked, frowning.

"Did anyone hurt you?" the other asked. "Want me to murder them?"

Patton's eyes widened at that last statement, but he didn't stay anything. Just stared at the ground. Wishing that these two would go away, stop _taunting_ him.

"I'm joking," he quickly said, sensing Patton's discomfort. "Kind of. Seriously, though, are you alright?"

Patton just nodded. "Yup. Just dandy." The tears staining his face begged to differ, but he could ignore that for now.

The one with sunglasses sat down besides him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, and Patton tried his best to suppress a squeal. Unfortunately, he failed, and the man drew his hand away. Patton couldn't help but feel disappointed. "Whatever it is, you can tell us, yeah? Maybe we can help."

Patton shook his head. "N-Nah. Really, I'm fine." They just stared at him, skeptically. Patton sighed. "Okay, no, I... I was meant to meet my soulmate today," he confessed. "Like... I don't know, three, four minutes ago, maybe? But, y'know, they aren't here, so..." His eyes widened. "Wait, you two were here, right? Did you see anyone walk by?"

The other two frowned, then shook their heads. "No," Sunglasses said, "it's just us. I..."

Patton closed his eyes. "Well, that's nice. Not really surprising, in all honesty."

There was silence, for a long, long time, and Patton wondered briefly if the two soulmates had left, until the one without sunglasses spoke again. "Or... we could be your soulmates?"

Patton's eyes snapped open. "What?"

He shrugged. "I mean, you're definitely one of the most attractive people I've seen. And, y'know, the more the merrier, right?"

Patton glanced at Sunglasses. "Do you-"

He shrugged as well. "Don't see why not. Seems like your timer reached zero the same time as ours, right?"

Patton nodded. "Y-Yeah. Yeah, they did." Oh. That... That did make sense. Although Patton had never considered that...

 _Two_ soulmates? He'd never heard of that before. He'd heard of people dating outside of their soulmates, opening the relationship to more people, but...

Well. He certainly wasn't opposed to the idea. As one had said, the more the merrier.

He found himself smiling. "I'm Patton," he introduced. "And I'd... I'd be honoured to be your soulmate. To both of you."

"I'm Remy," Sunglasses introduced.

"Remus," said the other.

And all three smiled, going to sit back on the bench, intertwined themselves in one another's arms. Okay. Yes, yes, this... this would be good.


End file.
